


Secret Revealed

by literal_loser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Gen, ryan streams, secret engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_loser/pseuds/literal_loser
Summary: The viewers of Ryan's stream are let in on a little secret.





	Secret Revealed

Ryan could hear the front door of the house open from the office/guest room while he streamed. He hoped that no one in the chat had heard the opening and closing of the door and comment about it, he didn't want to have to explain who was coming into his house and why. After a quick scan of the chat he released a sigh of relief because no one had commented claiming they had heard the noise.

The two of you hadn’t been very open about your relationship with the Rooster Teeth community. The both of you had worked there for multiple years (You worked with the live action department and he worked with the achievement hunters and the other departments) and had wanted to keep it somewhat private, though you both knew it would had to be announced at one point, especially now that you two were engaged. To keep the engagement secret from fans the two of you had always taken off your rings before entering work so that it wouldn't be brought to light accidentally.You had both been planning to announce it in a video somehow but you just didn’t know how to do so without making a big deal about it. Neither of you liked making big deals about things in your romantic life, thinking about this an idea formed in Ryan's head.

Since you knew that tonight was a stream night you went about your business quietly. While you did what you needed to do Ryan continued with his stream and continued to interact with his chat and the people he was playing PUBG with; he was waiting for the game to end so he could continue on with his plan, but he wanted the match to come to a natural end, so he waited.

Once the match ended (Ryan and his group ended up it third place) he announced that he was going to go grab a diet coke and that he would be back in a moment. He got up from his chair and went downstairs to then see you in the kitchen trying to open a can of diet coke quietly. He chuckled upon seeing you struggle and went over and greeted you with a kiss on the cheek, “Hello dear.”

“Hey babe,” you replied a smile on your face.

Ryan opened the fridge and grabbed a diet coke. With coke in hand he turned to you with a smirk on his face.

“Oh no,” you said with dread.

“What,” Ryan chuckled as he came closer to you grabbing hand.

“That face never lead to anything good,” you replied. and set your unopened can on the counter

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ryan began to lead up the stairs and towards the office.

As the two of you reached the door you both stopped, Ryan's hand was one the knob ready to open it and yours was on his to stop him, “What are you doing Ryan,” you whispered so that you wouldn’t be heard through the door.

“I have an idea, but if you don’t want to do this it's fine,” he said while bringing you in for hug to comfort you while you made your decision. With your hand still on the knob you turned the knob and pushed the door open. With a smile on his face he kissed you on the head he brought you both into view of the stream and said, “So I got my diet coke and a little something extra.”

You greeted the stream and brought over and extra chair so that you could sit next to Ryan and view the screen that displayed and the game he was playing. The chat was currently blowing up with greetings towards you and with questions asking why you were there.

“Before I play one more round of PUBG we’d like to make an announcement,” Ryan grabbed your hand under the desk and continued on, “Now we’ve seen some of you guys online discussing if the two of us are dating.” Ryan paused and looked towards you to see that your eyes were locked on him as he addressed his viewers, “Unfortunately we are not dating,” a look of sadness overcame his face when he said this which caused you to chuckle, “but we are engaged.” He then brought your linked hands that dawned your rings into view so that everyone could see.

It took a second after the announcement for the flood of comments to come in. It was mostly people congratulating you two, how people were so happy, and then there were questions of course asking about how, when, and how long have you two been together.

You then gave a quick explanation of your relationship, “Well me and Ryan have been together for three years but we’ve only been engaged for a few months. And the only reason we didn’t tell your guys about us sooner is because we just wanted to keep it for us in case we were to break up.”

“But since we are now engaged we thought why not tell you all now,” Ryan chimed in.

The stream then continued on nicely with Ryan playing another round with a few viewers, this time though it was accompanied with you making jokes with Ryan and taking playful jabs at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on Ao3, and my first work related to the rooster teeth. Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
